


Wires

by khanna_ahun



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Songfic, X-Ray and Vav S2, x-ray and vav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanna_ahun/pseuds/khanna_ahun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the song "Wires", by the Neighborhood.<br/>The Mad King's thoughts after the events of X-Ray and Vav S2E10. </p><p>How could it all have fallen so far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wires

_We talked about making it_

_I’m sorry that you never made it_

 

Manipulation was his game. It had gotten him out the asylum and into the arms of a loving city. He was their king. He was their rightful ruler. That idiot pair had no reason to pull him down!

 

_and it pains to just to have to hear you say it_

_you knew the game and played it, it kills to know that you have been defeated_

 

All of his work, gone. Never to be restored or valued again. All his planning, experiments, all the work he had put hours into. Gone. Why did he not think to remove that function for freedom from the remote? He knew the warping of the mind more than anyone (maybe his was the one that was warped), how could X-Ray fight it? It consumed everything! (he should know better than most)

 

_I see the wires pulling while you’re breathing._

 _You knew you had a reason_

 

To win. To rule. To conquer and experiment without any contest. Was that so much to ask? It was his to take (the madness screamed) he had worked for it! All of sent to nothing. (The madness writhed inside, shattering its bonds even more). It was his, right?

 

_It killed you like diseases_

_I can hear it in your voice while you’re speaking… You can’t be treated_

 

No, they didn’t understand (the madness crooned) they didn’t understand his master plan. The beauty of the intricacies and the intelligence of every action. He had thought he had found a soul waiting to be corrupted (like his didn’t hold enough for the both of them) in X-Ray, but he was wrong. He was always wrong. Wait, no (the madness stirred again) he was never wrong. Everything was his and his alone. They just never understood!

 

_Mr. Know-It-All, had his reign and his fall_

_At least that is what his brain is telling all_

 

He had his glory and power and oh, how he yearned for it ever more. Those few days were pure bliss. As the hero and beloved of the city, everyone respected and loved him! (just as he deserved) He deserved it so much more than two bumbling idiots in skin-tight spandex. Inferior in every way, those two were unworthy to even be worth his time. His work should have guaranteed his victory. All his calculations should have made him king. 

 

_If he said help me kill the president,_

_I’d say he needs medicine,_

 

It seemed no one understood him. (no one needs too, as long as i’m here, the madness whispered). The false-kind nurses at the asylum couldn’t help him, X-Ray proved to be a believer in that Disney crap, and Mogar suddenly became the righteous hero that has seen the light. His plan… All that he had worked for... It was all supposed to be perfect… 

 

_Sick of screaming let us in,_

_The wires got the best of him,_

 

Maybe try again, (the madness suggested). The Mad King nodded. Third time’s the charm right? The once-great king with the extraordinary mind stood up once again to do his dirty work. Power. Fame. Glory. Experiments. That’s what I want. Right?

 

_All that he invested in, goes_

_straight to hell, straight to hell_

 

And so he worked, and worked, and worked some more. (the madness would not let him rest) He will become great and the city will respect him. Even if he loses everything in the process.

 

_Oh, oh, oh oh oh straight to hell_

_straight to hell_

 

Even the trace bits of his sanity.

 

And so the brilliant mind shattered by madness arose once more. Ready to try and fail and become ever more broken.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not have been kinda loopy on fever and sickness medication while writing this, but please leave any feedback! Anything helps!  
> If you care to talk or prompt or send cabbages, I'm okattematte on Tumblr.


End file.
